1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air cleaner and an engine including the air cleaner.
2. Description of the Related Art
An air cleaner, which is a component for filtering and clarifying air that is supplied to an engine, is disposed in a path along which the air is supplied. Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Registration Application Publication No. 06-40350 discloses an air cleaner having a baffle near an inlet for reducing the amount of dust (particles, water droplets, and the like) that reaches an element (filter). Japanese Examined Utility Model Registration Application Publication No. 01-15886 discloses an air cleaner having protrusions around an inlet for preventing unwanted objects from entering through the inlet.
In general, air cleaners including the above-mentioned examples of the existing art, are designed on the basis of an airtight structure in which air that is drawn in through the inlet does not leak to the outside on the way to the element in the air cleaner. With such a design, all intaken air reaches the element and a lot of dust is deposited on the element. As a result, the element has to be cleaned or replaced frequently.